


Traffic sucks

by winchestershome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, Gen, Hand Job, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestershome/pseuds/winchestershome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to have some fun with Dean while being stuck in the traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First, you should know that english is not my first language and if there's any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. Also, this is my second time writing smut, so I didn't want to write a ''big'' sex scene, you know? Haha but I like how it turned out. That's it, I really hope you enjoy it! x

You'd been stuck in the traffic for nearly ten minutes, but it felt like it had been longer since the last car in front of you, a freshly painted Corolla, had moved an inch (or more) in the long line of vehicules ahead, going in the same direction as you. Traffic was a bitch. Today was definitely not an exception and it didn't help the fact that it was a friday late afternoon. Some rock old song was playing on the Impala's tape player and Dean was humming the melody while watching the infinity of cars surrounding you, lots of them honked often to show their discontent about the situtation everyone was in.

 

You were on your way home to the bunker after a particularly easy case. Salt and burn cases were _almost_ always easier than others, that's why they were your personal favourites. They often took less time and energy, depending on your experience with the supernatural. With years, Dean had become used to it, even though sometimes some of them were hard to finish, he always got through it with determination and cleverness; this was one of the many things you liked about your boyfriend.

 

As you looked out the window, you noticed the sun was slowly starting to fade away into the horizon. A marriage of blended orange, yellow, blue and pink together covered the sky above. The trees around you were almost bare, their leaves coated the frozen ground. On the other side of the street there was an old man walking alone, clutching his jacket to keep the heat inside and trying to stay warm in the cold temperature of early December. The thought of snow coming soon sent you a shiver and you were suddenly glad the Impala was warm and cozy.

 

There was not a lot of options of things to do to pass time. You could count the cars, or other silly games you used to do when you were a little kid with no patience and overrexcitement. You secretly wished you could text Sam or Cas, but you couldn't because your phone had died hours before, halfway in the case when it slipped out your pockets and the screen shattered on the floor, leaving hundred little pieces to pick up. Adding to your boredom, you'd forgotten your books at the bunker. _It couldn't get worse_ , you thought. Your mouth left a sigh loud enough to shake Dean off his thoughts and start a conversation with you.

 

''Something wrong?''

 

You didn't answer right away, too preoccupied by your thoughts as an idea made its way to your brain. Maybe you'd end up regretting what you were about to ask him, or not. _If we never try, we'll never know, right?_

 

''I might have an idea to help me pass time. And it's a challenge as well.'' You murmured, feeling suddenly a bit shy.

 

''Yeah?'' Dean asked, clueless of what you were about to say next.

 

''Do you think I can make you come before we arrive at the traffic light?'' The words left your mouth and Dean's green eyes widened at your question.

 

''You can't be serious, Y/N,'' He breathed out. ''We're in public, if you hadn't noticed.''

 

''Please, Dean,'' You rolled your eyes at his comment. ''I know you've probably done _much worse_ in public and who said anything about having full sex here? I just wanna make you feel good and have a bit of fun, you know.''

 

For about a minute, Dean seemed to contemplate your proposition before he leaned in towards your face and smashed his plump lips against yours. His musky scent invaded your nostrils and you felt _almost_ like home. You slightly opened your mouth to let his tongue dance with yours. Your hands blindly made their way to his pants and slowly unbuckled his belt and tossed it somewhere in the backseats of the Impala. You opened the zipper of his jeans wide enough for you to dive in a hand in his briefs and took out his member, quickly hardening under your touches. A low grunt escaped Dean's mouth, breaking the kiss.

 

For an instant, you let go of his lenght and spat a small amount of saliva in the palm of your hand, before taking it back in your grip. Starting at a gradually rhythm, you pumped his thick shaft with an up and down motion for a couple of times until you decided it wasn't enough to make him come soon.

 

You left his embrace to cautiously scan the surroundings and verified if anybody could notice what you were about to do. With a swift motion, you unfastened your seatbelt and sank to your knees. You lowered your head down towards Dean's groin. Your tongue reached his tip, glisering with precum. Without wasting time, you took it in your mouth and sucked gently. One of your hands went to the base of his member, continuing to jerk him off while the other hand held tighly onto the seat to steady yourself and not fall. Whimpers left Dean's mouth as the pleasure was building and the tension was leaving his body. Your eyes locked up and you saw one of your favourite sights; Dean with his lips semi parted and eyes closed- a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

 

''Oh, Y/N. You're so good to me,'' He groaned and his grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles were white. ''Fuck- the light, Y/N!''

 

A few cars moved ahead of you, traversed the green light and carried on their way until the red light flashed back not even a minute later. You felt Dean drive the Impala a least four meters and stopped again, not so far from the light anymore. You knew you had to quicken your pace on Dean by speeding up your hand at the base of his shaft. You took your other hand (hoping you wouldn't fall backwards) and fondled his balls, playing with them. You added more pressure to your sucking, hollowed your cheeks and gently scraped your teeth on his tip.

 

Seconds later, his hips began to jerk in your hands. Breathless moans left his mouth and he cursed your name as his orgasm shattered him. He emptied himself in your mouth as his release came to an end and you happily swallowed every drop he had to offer. You quickly pulled yourself up on your seat and fastened your seatbelt.

 

Acting as if nothing happened, you adjusted your hair to look a bit more suitable and Dean collected himself, trying to hide any evidence of where you'd been moments before. When you turned your head to him, he was grinning like an idiot and winked at you.

 

''I can't wait 'til we get home.''


End file.
